Cómo mimar a una canadiense
by KerryRusso
Summary: Acariciame, enloqueceme, lo que sea pero amame. NyoCanada y E.U.A One shot,, con un poco de lime.


_Me ire a poner algo más cómodo, espera aquí_– dijo ella sin temor alguno, con un aire que inspiraba confianza.

Su apartamento no era muy grande, pero era lo suficiente para la estadía de dos personas. La luz de su habitación se encendió de nuevo. Seis pasos largos y ya estaba frente a su ropero buscando las prendas para la ocasión.

Sentado ahí, obedeciendo inconscientemente a la orden, en un sofá de Vichy, estaba él. Alfred era de poca paciencia, mente de niño y fuerza de acero, una pésima combinación para un joven aventurero. Le parecieron eternos los minutos en los que la joven no daba cuenta de su presencia, pero esos minutos le servían de vuelo para su imaginación. Estaba ya, perdido completamente en la nada cuando sintió pasar a su lado una silueta estilizada. Se posó derecho sobre el sofá para ver como una figurilla de porcelana se contorneaba frente a sus ojos.

_Quiero que me mimen-_ ronroneo Madeline dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

Palabras al viento, se convirtió su petición, pues solo consiguió la abrazarán con tremenda ternura. Frustrada se separó lentamente de los brazos que la contenían con protección y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de la sala, consiguiendo la atención de unos ojos azules, que le seguían en cada paso marcado por su zapatillas.

No me mires así… no pretendas reprocharme – exclamo con soberbia, mientras sus pasos se hacían cada vez más pesados. Alfred seguía ahí estático, sólo observándola, confundido.

La sala comenzaba a estrecharse cada que pensaba en las infinitas posibilidades de llevar a cabo su artimaña. Sus pasos ya eran más cortos y lentos, sus ojos no dejaban de verlo.

_Basta!-_ dijo con firmeza. Camino hasta aquel bulto postrado en su indecisión. Se abalanzo sobre él capturando su boca en un beso firme.

El mundo se detuvo un momento. La sorpresa era su mejor carta y la había jugado muy pronto. Los tímidos labios del mayor ya los había conseguido, pero no le duro mucho la victoria. No pudo saborearla como quiso. La mano trémula de Alfred la aparto lo suficiente como para que esta captará erróneamente su mensaje.

Triste bajo su mirada la pequeña rubia.

_A-alfred yo… lo siento no debí hacerlo_- se retractó de inmediato. Se resignó antes de tiempo, consiguiendo una sonrisa compasiva, que le animo a sonreír también. Un suspiro de derrota salió de su boca, un suspiro que fue opacado inmediatamente por unos labios.

Alfred tomo su rostro y se acercó para asegurarle que todo estaba bien y un beso le basto para hacerlo, lo hizo lentamente al principio, saboreando las dulces e hipnotizadoras líneas rosadas sabor a miel de mapple que mostraba su boca, ese beso que se volvía cada vez más profundo, que no les daba descanso. El peso de la joven la hundía sobre el pecho del americano, perfectamente podía él abrazarla contra sí. El único descanso que hubo entre sus bocas fue otra mirada, una mirada estrepita que evocaba pasión, esa que obedecieron. Nuevamente se besaron, con intensidad, con nuevas caricias, que insuficientemente se limitaban a solo una parte de sus cuerpos. Las prendas caras, la chaqueta americana, el ligero vestido parisino, todo eso quedó reducido a trapos. Basto el deseo incontrolable de poseerse para que terminaran uno con otro, cuerpo a cuerpo, desnudos, sin nada que les estorbara de disfrutarse.

Alfred le besaba el cuello con delicadeza cuando su control animal le permitía, sus labios, los mordía como si fueran terrones de azúcar, y así lentamente bajaba hasta su pecho, donde se encargaba de jugar con sus pezones, hasta ponerlos duros, probando aquellas joyas, degustándolas plácidamente, haciendo suspirar a su propietaria.

Madeline suspiraba delirante. Alfred ahora la besaba con desesperación, tal cual amante celoso, no la soltaba ni un momento, egoísta teniéndola para sí, continuaba bajando sus labios ahora rozaban su cálido vientre, sus manos masajeaban su cintura. La canadiense estaba pendiente de los labios del rubio _¿A dónde se dirige?_ Pensó rápidamente nerviosa, sin dejar nada a la imaginación. Al momento un sonrojo le coloreo las mejillas. Un suspiro se transformó en un gemido cohibido. Arqueó la espalda por inercia, enterró las manos en los cojines abultados buscando algo sólido de que sostenerse. Alfred jugaba libremente en su entrepierna, introduciendo poco a poco su lengua, penetrándola con suavidad. Se estaba conteniendo, torturándose.

No podía seguir así, ese no era el plan, la cosa era de dos, se dijo a sí misma. Paso lentamente sus manos sobre los cabellos de Alfred, de un pequeño tirón lo aparto de su cuerpo, le miro suplicante. Un buen amante como él sabía que era una buena señal, sabía que ahora ella quería compartir ese momento con él, así que la tomo de la cadera, acariciando sus delicadas piernas, la coloco a su lado con cuidado observándola de nuevo con admiración. Utilizando un beso como distracción, decidió hacerla suya. Tomó lentamente su miembro y de un solo movimiento consiguió introducirlo en la delicada cavidad de la joven.

La piel se les erizo completamente al sentir el desliz y el roce de sus partes excitadas. Ahora el sonido de sus cuerpos no podía ser reprimido. Al compás comenzaban los dos a moverse, él dando estocadas en ella, profundas y lentas, tocando el interior con paciencia. Ella no podía contener cada exaltación de su cuerpo, su respiración se agitaba, sus caderas se movían de arriba para abajo sintiendo como Alfred penetraba en ella, quien se abraza con sus piernas a la espalda perfectamente trabajada. Él voltea un poco el rostro hacia arriba para besarle, ella no se niega a pesar de que gime cada vez más fuerte, Madeline se separa y besa su cuello. El de nuevo busca sus labios, haciendo más ameno el acto, pero su respiración se acorta, el calor le invade el cuerpo hirviéndole la sangre, robándole el oxígeno. Ahora los gemidos son más roncos y cortos, las caricias se reparten por todas partes. Él le besa el cuello, acaricia su espalda, sus muslos, sus senos, la toma entre sus brazos, la acerca más a su pecho. Ella sólo se excita más, se eleva y vuelve y caer.

Alfred comienza a ponerse color carmín, sus manos tiemblan por el esfuerzo de sostenerse sobre la diminuta canadiense .Su cuerpo tiembla cada que se mueve dentro de Maddie.

_Ahhhhh ~~-_ solo logra decir ella, apenas levemente. Su piel se eriza cada vez más, constantes escalofríos le atacaban todo el cuerpo. Las intromisiones eran violentas, asfixiantes, el miembro duro y erguido sólo le daba un tortuoso placer, que si no le bastaba, tenía por opción, gemir con las cálidas manos del americano enroscándose en sus muslos, en sus pechos.

Era un éxtasis constante. En el aire podía sentirse el calor que emanaban aquellos cuerpos jadeantes. El eco de esa estancia parecía fundirse con el sonoro desahogue de su fantasías reprimidas.

Estaban a punto de reventar el cielo, ya no eran conscientes del ruido que hacían, sus cuerpos estaban por entregarse al fin, llegando su pleno orgasmo, locamente embriagados. El roce placentero de sus sexos y los besos ávidos de pasión los arrastraron a un cielo que ardía. Madeline sintió como un líquido empapo su interior, seguido de un gemido que la libero de toda tensión, Alfred tomo un gran suspiro, vencido se dejó caer al lado de su más grande posesión. La miro de nuevo, riendo irónicamente, pasando dos dedos por la silueta de su níveo cuerpo, se acercó a su rostro.

_Little sister… no vuelvas a pedirme que te mime de nuevo, que no lo volveré a hacer..._ – río descaradamente mientras se daba vuelta.


End file.
